silvers_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
credit goes to [https://animal-jam-clans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Germman Germman.] Name breakdown: *'Phoenix:' unique fire bird Additional: *'Birth season:' Winter **'Element:' Fire **'Zodiac:' Sagittarius Appearance Phoenix is a medium-large dragon with large wings, and yellow eyes. Her scales are a Kenyan copper color, while her underbelly appears to be a tan-ish color. She has large spikes from her head, going down her spine and ending at her tail. Her ears are similar to appearance as her wings, and are on the sides of her head near her neck. Her fire breath, like most other fire-breathers, is the average coloring of orange with a white-ish tint if one dared to look close enough. Base (#7A1C03; 'Kenyan Copper') Underbelly (#DFA688; 'Tumbleweed') Eyes (#F1E33B; 'Yellow') Talons (#F2BC8E; 'Manhattan') Wings (#7C3310; 'Pueblo') Personality ( + ) *'Loyal:' She'll stay loyal to her tribe as long as the rulers have clear reason in how they go about things. She won't go behind anyone's backs unless she has nagging suspicions about them. *'Observant:' She keeps an eye out in her surroundings and usually notices things others might not, even if she can't recall them afterwards. If she finds something that could be important, she'll do something about it. *'Intelligent:' Sometimes because of her observant skills, some will argue that she's quite intelligent. She thinks it's partly true, but in reality she doesn't realize how often she jumps at chances to correct dragons when they speak or navigate. ---- ( = ) *'Determined:' She won't give up much of anything she tries to do so quickly, or easily. She'll keep going until she either finds something better to do, succeeds, or decides it's impossible. *'Stubborn:' She hates asking for help in the majority of scenarios. She'll never accept or ask for any help unless she admits she can't do it herself, has no clue how to do something, or where to start trying things. *'Shy:' She can appear shy to dragons she's never met before, especially ones outside her tribe. This usually depends on her mood, however she won't generally talk very much in fear of "messing something up." ---- ( - ) *'Rash:' She tends to take most decisions head-on without thinking them thoroughly. Therefore she isn't the best strategist nor should she be relied on to make plans for a group. *'Impatient:' She doesn't like to wait as she gets bored easily, and will usually just give up or leave when something is taking too long. *'Forgetful:' She tends to forget the minor things in life most often. She gives herself less credit for her memory than how good it actually is. History Dragonethood (0-7 moons) *Phoenix hatches to her mother, Blaze, and father, Molten. *Phoenix's only sibling dies. *Blaze is busy while Phoenix is 4-6 moons. *Blaze returns when Phoenix turns 7 and argues with Molten about him feeding Phoenix "too many cows." Young Adulthood (8-15 moons) *Phoenix meets her great grandfather, Kestrel. *Kestrel passes on. *Phoenix's bond with Molten grows while her bond with Blaze weakens. *Phoenix meets and becomes friends with Ruby of the Fire Tribe. *Phoenix and Ruby's constant invitations to each others houses annoyed the parents enough to the point of finding a field for them to hang out with each other. Adulthood (16 moons-Now) *Phoenix's bond with Ruby weakens. *Blaze catches a severe illness, causing her to go to the hospital. *Blaze passes on. *Phoenix finds her own cave to live in. Relationships |-| Family = ''Character Username - (Relationship)'' Blaze NPC - Mother "You never had much of an impact on my life... I'm sorry, but we just didn't click like Molten and I." Molten NPC - Father "Amazing father! He was always there for me, and taught me so much. I still visit him from time to time." Kestrel NPC - Great Grandfather "The stories you told were amazing! I was so sad when you died, and I'll miss you.." |-| Tribemates = ''Character Username - Relationship/Gender'' ''name username - relationship/gender'' "thoughts" |-| Friends = ''Character Username - Trust'' Ruby NPC - 64% "She was funny and so relatable. I wonder why we never really hang out anymore. I guess friends can't be BFFs forever." |-| Other = ''Character Username - Relationship/Gender'' beep Gallery All art is appreciated! Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Category:Original Characters Category:Dragons